


公爵夫人

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After Conquest, Discussion of love for children, F/F, Rare Pairings, Sparks between queens
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #维姐/夏拉太后，我流奇葩配对#征服后时间点#大概是新老双后的奇妙火花？
Relationships: Sharra Arryn/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)
Kudos: 2





	公爵夫人

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lady of the Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526750) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



在雷妮丝安排了托伦·史塔克公爵的女儿与罗纳·艾林公爵的婚事两年后，维桑妮亚独自前去拜访了谷地。这一次她没有直接骑着瓦格哈尔降落在鹰巢城的庭院里，而是落在血门附近的小山丘上，光明正大地被迎进城内。侍者牵着骡子带她走了一夜山路，直到第二天清晨她才来到鹰巢城门口，看见夏拉太后……不，夏拉夫人带着小罗纳公爵和一众侍臣等候在那里。公爵夫人穿着一身天青色的飘逸纱裙，胸前点缀着洁白的珍珠和密尔蕾丝，披着浅金的绸缎披肩，带着羽毛形状的白银耳坠，一头泛白的黑色长发被一枚新月形翡翠别针固定在脑后。她身旁的小公爵则是一身艾林家族的天蓝丝绸，束着一根刺绣银色猎鹰图案的洁白腰带。看见维桑妮亚，夏拉牵着罗纳走上前来，面带淡淡微笑地行了一礼。

“王后陛下，”她说，眼角的细纹因为笑容更加清晰，“欢迎您造访鹰巢城。”

瓦格哈尔在远处的山间狩猎，吼声远远传来，让在场的不少侍臣都打了个冷战或是变了脸色，唯独夏拉仍然保持着风度，罗纳看到巨龙则显得更开心了，想必是回忆起了那次飞翔的经历。他的弟弟杰诺斯跟在他身后，神情冷淡。

“无需担心，没有我的命令，瓦格哈尔不会伤人。”维桑妮亚说道。这句话让许多人放下了心来，也让许多人的脸色更差了。

她在谷地住了一个月，与夏拉商讨税收事宜，也提到了在君临城建造新的城堡的计划，打听了一下谷地优秀石料的来源。夏拉提到在明月山脉的一处采石场有一种淡红的石料，被当地人称为“红金”，既坚固又比较适合君临城的气候。维桑妮亚告知了伊耿即将在海鸥镇举行朝会，召集邻近的谷地和北境领主们参与，并承诺将会安排罗纳与他的未婚妻见一次面。

虽然夏拉夫人已经是正在凋谢的花朵，但年逾四十的她依然算得上是美丽。虽然脸上的皱纹已经明显，但皮肤仍然保养得不错，蓝眼睛沉稳而柔和，鬓间的白发也给她增添了些许年长女性的魅力。与气质内敛的夏拉相比，维桑妮亚显得格外晃眼，银金发辫富有光泽，紫眸锐利，天鹅绒裙袍外层漆黑，内衬则是猩红的丝绸，镶嵌金边的大红披风用一根龙头银链固定，一身辉煌的气派。夏拉的不少侍臣看到她神气的样子都满脸忿然，因为他们不少人仍对谷地的王权被剥夺的事心中不快。但维桑妮亚丝毫不畏惧，夏拉也从不曾露出他们那样的神情，始终恭敬有礼，不卑不亢。

在维桑妮亚离开的前一周，她在一天晚饭后敲响了公爵夫人卧室的门。夏拉正准备洗漱休息，看到她连忙起身迎接，见维桑妮亚有话要对她说，便遣走了身旁的侍女。

“我是来给你这个的。”维桑妮亚拿出一个被褐色皮纸包裹的物件。夏拉疑惑地接过，略微撕开一角，就连忙合上。

那正是当初她试图与伊耿联姻，寄来龙石岛的肖像。

“我无意羞辱你。衰老是所有人的命运，不论身份地位。”维桑妮亚说道，“没人需要知道这幅画究竟到没到我弟弟手中，也没人需要知道我把它送回给了你。你随意处置它就行。”

闻言，夏拉沉默了片刻，缓缓拆开了皮纸。画上的她仍是不到二十的少女模样，肤白如雪，黑发及腰，眼神灵动宛如小鹿。

“我原本就姓艾林，是和我丈夫隔了三代的亲戚。”夏拉端详着画像，缓缓说道，“他是个年轻又鲁莽的男人，在一次跟三姐妹岛的军队作战的时候牺牲了。当时杰诺斯才刚刚出生，我是那么年轻又天真，不知所措。为了维护我儿子的继承权，我学会了利用我的美貌，在我美貌不再的时候也学会了运用智慧。”

“你确实做得不错。我听说艾林家有不少分支，觊觎罗纳继承权的人应该不会少。”

“是的，而我从他们全部手中保护了我儿子。”夏拉缓缓将木梳滑过披散的头发，“可到了最后，我学会的所有东西都在您面前一无是处。您骑着瓦格哈尔从天而降，把我儿子放在膝上，我便只剩下了两条路：屈膝臣服，或是血与火。”

“你做出了明智的选择，”维桑妮亚从她手中拿过木梳，理去她鬓间几根白发，“虽然不那么光彩。”

夏拉只是笑了笑：“您还没有孩子吧，陛下？”

维桑妮亚的手停了下来：“没有。”

“那么您就还不懂。我的许多领主都反对我的臣服，他们都高傲又充满荣誉感，坚信着山谷带来的优势，想要奋战到底。他们说我这是背叛，背叛我的国家，背叛我的丈夫，背叛我的封臣，也背叛了我的儿子。但我不在乎，我要看到我的儿子坐在鱼梁木宝座上，不管是作为公爵还是国王。我要让他统治理应属于他的领土，不惜一切代价，而不是看着他被龙火吞噬，或是在城堡被攻陷时被丢下月门。我不是没有荣誉，也不是没有骄傲，但这些在我儿子面前都无关紧要。既然让他坐上那个位置需要我叛国，那么我就叛国。”

维桑妮亚沉默着，夏拉继续说：“您如果有了孩子，也会理解的。为了孩子，什么事情都可以做。”

“我不会。”维桑妮亚拢了拢夏拉的头发，“我不会背叛我哥哥和我妹妹，或者他们的孩子。”

“或许吧。那是要等您自己有了孩子之后才会明白的事。”

说完，夏拉拿起那幅画像，将它丢进了壁炉中，看着少女的容貌化为灰烬。


End file.
